


Electric Chemistry

by SerenityShadows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Female Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles, Slight season three spoilers if you havent seen Currents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d been living in the apartment complex for about a month when the first Alpha moved in with his pack. </p><p>The Bite had only increased her natural Spark but she had still needed training. They had met a Vet named Deaton by pure dumb luck when Scott and Stiles had found an injured dog and brought it in. He had known what they were immediately and in exchange for Scott working for him, he would teach her how to control it. But, even the best of Magic Users couldn’t hide an omega’s scent from an alpha completely. The thing was her family and Derek were the only ones who knew abd she was happy with that. </p><p>Well, up until the Second Alpha moved in, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little backstory for y'all,
> 
> the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall aren't technically married. They have what's called a common law marriage. Basically, they live together as live-in roommates. Mrs. McCall respects his love for Stiles' mom so it's platonic. They were on a family camping trip when they were attacked by a rogue alpha. The Sheriff killed the rogue but not before everyone was bitten. Stiles turned straight into Omega, though they have no clue why.
> 
> The Hale fire still happened but Peter was the only one who was affected, as he got everyone out but couldn't get himself out which equals Creepy Peter (Because I love him.) Derek became Alpha when the Rogue's Mate came back for revenge (though neither family knows that) and he killed her. He bit the The leather trio and began his own pack in New York though he keeps in contact with his family.
> 
> Okay, I made a slight difference in the whole Omega and in Heat thing. They call the packless wolves, Rogues. Bitten omegas usually don't go into heat until at least a year or so after the initial bite and are like regular omegas. Stiles is a different type of Omega, kind of like True Alphas (Slight spoiler). She has regular heats but her first one has to be triggered by a fertile Alpha and not just any Alpha, an almost perfectly compatible Alpha.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Enjoy.

She’d been living in the apartment complex for about a month when the first Alpha moved in with his pack. One of his betas, a sweet guy with a mop of curly hair about her age, lived in the apartment with him. His other betas lived in their own apartment a few floors below them but they were in their alpha’s apartment more oft than not.  Their Alpha was a pretty decent guy, if a little bit stand off-ish. Derek, that was his name, didn’t talk much but he was at least about her, uh, condition. He never said anything about it to his betas, who couldn’t tell.

Her magic made sure of that.

After they had been attacked, her dad and her step mom, Melissa, had decided that the best thing would be to get out of their small hometown of Beacon Hills and to somewhere where they could be their own Pack. But, they also decided that to avoid being hunted for something they had no control of, they would live as humans. The Bite had only increased her natural Spark but she had still needed training. They had met a Vet named Deaton by pure dumb luck when Scott and Stiles had found an injured dog and brought it in. He had known what they were immediately and in exchange for Scott working for him, he would teach her how to control it. But, even the best of Magic Users couldn’t hide an omega’s scent from an alpha completely. The thing was her family and Derek were the only ones who knew and she was happy with that. Well, up until the Second Alpha moved in, anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Hey, Stiles!”_

_She jerked away from the elevator but smiled when she saw the landlord’s daughter._

_“Hey Paloma, que pasa mi amiga?”_

_“Oh,” the Latina women said, bubbly. “Nothing much. Papa took advice about testing. My doctor give me Adderall.”_

_Stiles smiled. “Awesome! It really does help.” The Bite would work better. Her wolf whispered but she shushed it, still smiling at the girl. When they first moved in. she hadn’t been able to speak English very well but Stiles, having taken Spanish in junior high and high school knew enough of it that they managed to strike up a deal. Stiles would teach her English and Paloma would teach her more Spanish._

_“Anyway,” Paloma said, producing their mail and a small silver package wrapped in paper. “Feliz cumpleaños!”_

_Stiles stared at her confused._

_“You said you moved after your birthday and yo quiero un regalo.”_

_“Oh.” Stiles exclaimed pleasantly surprised. “Gracias. I kinda can’t believe it’s been almost a year we’ve been living here.” Almost a year since the attack. _

_“Well,” Paloma said, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and pulling her into a hug. “I am very glad you came to live here.”_

_Me, too.  She thought hugging her back and enjoying the contact. From her research, Omegas were made for affectionate touches._

_Stiles pulled back though as the sense of Other filled her nose. Her wolf relaxed slightly when she recognized Derek’s scent but her hackles were still raised when she caught a scent that she didn’t know and it wasn’t her dad trying out some new cologne because he was at work and it wasn’t like him to do that to their family._

_Paloma didn’t notice though and told her goodbye, vanishing into her dad’s office. The elevator dinged, bringing her back to awareness. She turned around only to meet two pairs of crimson eyes, one of which belonged to Derek and the other’s to a man with a cane and rose colored glasses. The other man smiled toothily, lifting his nose up to scent her._

_“Well, well, what do we have here?” the man said chuckling and it literally sent chills down her back._

_Her wolf did not like this man._

_“Seems like I’ll have to meet all of my new neighbors now. Who knows what other beautiful things are hidden here?”_

_She heard a deep sub-vocal growl from Derek and the man just smiled, before stepping out and using his cane to guide him out._

_“Derek, I will be in touch. My offer is still on the table.”_

_Stiles stepped in trying to get away from the man and Derek stayed in the lift, fists clenched. They stayed quiet until the silence started getting heavy. She opened her mouth to ask about Isaac but was surprised by what came out._

_“I don’t like him.”_

_“No one likes him.” Derek answered gruffly._

_She couldn’t help but smile and she even saw his lips twitch slightly._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

In the next few weeks after that as the Second Alpha, Deucalion (which who the hell named their kid Deucalion?) moved in, Stiles found ant reason she could to stay away from the building she could.

There was something about the Alpha just truly disturbed her and she had met Derek’s Uncle Peter. He, uh Deucalion not Peter, apparently had connections to Alpha INC and was constantly trying to get Derek to join, boasting about how he actually helped found it (ego, much?). So to put it lightly, he was used to getting his way. She spent more time at the Clinic and her magic improved greatly. She went to the park more frequently and was surprised to find that Isaac and the other Betas, Erica and Boyd, ran there themselves. They got into the habit of meeting up and jogging together. They still thought her and her family were human but they didn’t seem to care and eventually, it got to the point that when they needed help or needed to talk, they’d come to her. Her dad like to say she was like their mother and she just snorted.

Every time she was home though, Deucalion seemed to find her. Most times she could avoid him but then he’d find ways to get her like cornering her in elevators.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles tugged at the studded collar on her throat for the 50th time.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Lydia, the red-headed goddess T.A of her chemistry class had invited her to a party in honor of Halloween. Stiles couldn’t say no because well, if Lydia hadn’t been straight and engaged to a douchebag of a Lacrosse player, Stiles would totally go full lesbian for her. She’d gone as Little Red Riding Hood. (Hey, she liked the irony, okay?) Well, more like the older sister of Little Red who played with the wolves instead. She’d chosen the collar on a whim. Now standing in the elevator on the way back to her apartment, it felt weirdly tight like she couldn’t breathe.

 _Dude, did someone spike my drink? S_ he thought, feeling weak and like her entire body as on fire. She could only pant as her stomach clenched and she could feel herself getting wet.

“What the hell?” she said making a face and rubbing her wrist where the guy from the party had kissed it. Now that she thought about it that’s when the burning had started. The man had been wearing a Wolf mask that had only revealed a bit of his mouth and a pair of beautiful eyes. He’d asked her dance and man had they danced. It was like his touch made her feel perfect in his arms, like she was invincible. Her hand had tugged at the back of his neck and he pulled it to his mouth, pressing a dirty open mouth kiss to her wrist.

At her really (embarrassingly) loud moan, the man pulled away from her, lips parted, breathing heavily and eyes wide open. She could have sworn his eyes glinted red in the light. He had quickly disappeared into the crowd leaving her feeling empty and pathetic. She’d gone home pretty quickly after that.

She shook herself out her little drift-away just as she heard the bell ding. Her eyes darted to the number confused. The doors slid open and the smell of Alpha filled the small compartment as Deucalion stepped in. She jerked away from him, making herself as small as possible and pushing herself as far away from his as she could possibly could, even though her body was demanding to get closer.

The Alpha smiled. “Well my lovely. How are you feeling tonight?” he asked stepping close enough so he could draw his nose up her neck.

She shuddered repulsed and hurting at the touch yet strangely turned on.

“You smell so good, little one. Tell me, who has got you so worked up, eh?”

“Wha-what?” Stiles asked, trying to get her thoughts in order. Not even her ADD had been that bad/

“Oh Stiles.” He sighed, soft smile on his face. It would look tender if it hadn’t been for the hunger in his eyes. “This is your first, isn’t?”

Stiles blushed hotly, “I’m n-not a v-virgin.”

He chuckled, bringing a hand up to the collar around her neck then up to her face. She tried to jerk away but he held firm, running his fingers over her check and back down to the collar. “Your humor is only one of the qualities that I like about you. Such a lovely necklace. This,” he hooked a finger in it and tugged it making her gasp. “Is a good mark for a pet. I would gladly be your master and satisfy-”

“ _Deucalion_!” A very deep growl sounded from the doorway.

Stiles hadn’t even heard the doors open. She turned blurry eyes and with relief saw her dad eyes flashing red.

“Stilinski.” Deucalion said acknowledging him and moving back so Stiles could somewhat breathe again. “We have some things to discuss.” His eyes flicked to Stiles. “Stiles go to your apartment and stay there.”

She managed to nod and shakily made her way out of the elevator. Her dad helped out, soothing warmth spreading from the touch. He got into the elevator glaring at Deucalion. She heard the doors hiss close and sighed in relief. She staggered down the hall and was fumbling with her keys, outside of Derek’s apartment, when Isaac opened the door and she heard him exclaim “Stiles!”

He reached out to her and unlike with Deucalion, the Beta’s touch had a soothing effect on her, kind of like her dad.

“What’s wr-” his nose twitched and his eyes went wide and Stiles knew that he knew. “You’re a Were?”

She could only nod as the fire came roaring back and she moaned.

Isaac went pale, and realization seemed to spread across his face as he took her scent in then she collapsed in his arms.

A sudden thought occurred to her, to her wolf, she really couldn’t tell who was who anymore.

  _Derek! Need Derek. Get him. Get Alpha._ Her wolf purred at the thought of him and Isaac just stared at her. “N-Need. Talk. Derek.”

Isaac bit his lip but nodded, helping her into their apartment. He helped her to the couch and eased her down onto it. He started moving away from her and the burning came back full force. She kept a tight grip on his sleeve and groaned.

“No, S-stay. Better.” She said pulling with all of her strength she could muster pulling him back down so he was cuddling with her. “Hurts less.”

His arms immediately encircled her and he nuzzled against her, rubbing any skin he could sharing his scent. The burning were still present but it was muted now almost as if Isaac’s present was like a soothing balm.

“Isaac?” She heard and smelled Erica along with Boyd, enter the room and could smell their shock at her scent, which was probably flooding the room now.

“Somebody call Derek!” Isaac insisted, looking up at them. “He went to that party. He should have his phone.”

Almost immediately Boyd and Erica were moving around and each one was touching her, trying to soothe her yet at the same time trying to not get too close unlike Isaac was. The burning faded into an itching sensation but it was still growing, crawling under her skin begging her to do something but she along with her wolf were confused about what it was. She could hear the clicks of a cellphone and soon Derek’s voice growled out over the speaker.

“ _What_?”

The gruff sound of the Alpha’s voice made her wolf purr and a tingle shoot through her body, causing her to shake underneath Isaac.

 _Sweet Baby Jesus, what’s happening to me?_  She thought as the wetness between her legs spread more. She wouldn’t lie and say Derek didn’t have a sexy voice and she hadn’t had a few fantasies about him but this was ridiculous.

“Derek. Stiles. She’s here. She smells like she’s in h-”

She never heard the rest because on the other side of the line, she heard the Alpha roar in rage and could very faintly pick up the sound of her dad’s voice telling Derek something and what she could only assume was the smug growl of Deucalion. She didn’t really care a fading in and out of lucidness s a steady drum beat started in her head. Wait, that wasn’t drums. That was a heartbeat. It was getting louder and louder, almost as if it was getting closer. The beat got stronger and stronger until it seemed like it was beating in time with hers.

The door slammed open and Stiles’ body jerked as a mouthwatering smell quickly filled the room. She was already blindly reaching for the source of the scent when she was ripped away from Isaac, not roughly but with enough force to scare the Beta, and cradled into a warm chest. She buried her nose in that chest, taking deep lung-full breaths of the scent in. She wanted to lick it so she did, only slightly grimacing about the taste of cotton in her way.

“ _OUT_.” Derek roared at his betas, cradling Stiles possessively.

She felt the chest rumble and shivered again. This alpha’s touch was like the man from earlier. She felt so perfect in this position, as if she was made for it. She then realized she was being hoisted up and her legs circled around his waist. Her back hit the wall and then, then, a bare torso pushed itself against her and a warm wet tongue played with her ear. Pleasure swept cross her body and in reflex, she dug her claws into the Alpha’s back, raking scratches into it. The Alpha growled happily and bit on her ear, drawing a gasp from her and a chuckle from him.

“Knew you’d be responsive. My perfect little omega. Such a _fuckin_ sweet scent.” He cursed, grounding against her mound with a very hard, very big cock. She gasped, feeling the friction of her leather pants and his denim ones sending her higher. He dragged his tongue down from her ear and sniffed at her neck, smiling against her throat. “Smell like Pack. Take good care of pups. Take care of all my pups.” He pressed a kiss into the hollow of her throat then froze, growling and eyes flashing.

Stiles tensed, making high whimpering noises in her throat. “What?”

“Deucalion.” He hissed, baring his teeth and staring at her in the eye. “Try take what was mine.” He snarled, tightening his hands on her hips. “My Omega. My Mate.”

“Derek!” She hugged on tighter, wolf surging up at the word. Something about it was nagging at her. Her wolf wanted to gladly roll over and show her belly to the strong and powerful Alpha but the human side had something to remember but it was too fuzzy to be sure. “Mate?”

Derek smiled devilishly. “Mate.” He agreed, nuzzling into her neck licking and nipping at it. “My mate. Mine.”

“Wha-?” her voice broke as he began to move his hips and she went cross-eyed at the pleasure that it caused.  “Oh my god.”

 _He’s-He’s-we’re. Frottage is totally happening right now._ Her mind raced even as her body responded in kind to his.

He growled smugly and kissed-nipped his way up to her lips. His tongue slid into her gaping mouth and her eyes slid closed as ecstasy exploded through her at the taste of him. She moaned into it, wolf making her bite at his lips playfully. He smiled and rumbled happily, doing the same to her. Her wolf purred happily, feeling free and happy. Her legs tightened around him and brought him even closer to her body, rubbing against him. Her wolf surged forward with a roar of her own. As they caught their breath, it was like her mind was clear again.

“Derek!” She panted into his mouth when he groaned. “What’s happening to me?”

“Heat.” He hissed, having come back to himself as well. “Wolf Mating season. Triggered yours.” He bit out looking pained and staring at her in an apologetic way. “Didn’t mean to. Was just watching. Smelt your sweat, made me _hard_.” He growled, eyes flashing and rocking his hips back into her. “Smelt the lust. Smelt those other people _wanting_ you. Looked so good.” He bit out snarling and running fingers across her corset and the tops of her breasts. “Didn’t want anybody to touch you. To take what was _Mine._ ”

“Derek.” She shuddered, feeling the heat prickle back up at his possessiveness.

He growled and before she knew it, her corset and shirt were ripped to shreds. She let out a gasp, making her chest heave.

“That’s right.” He rumbled, leaning down and kissing the skin around her nipple. “You know you’re mine. Made for me. Giving yourself to me so easily.”

She started trembling as he nipped at the swollen bud then when he sucked it into his hot mouth, she whined, claws going up to fist in his hair. He growled and then savagely began to attack her. He bit and nipped at her, switching between sucking on one nipple and playing with the other with his fingers. She raked at him with a growl of her own, drawing blood which made him only more savage. He clawed at her belt, nearly splitting her jeans zipper in his haste to get his hand between her thighs. She tried to move her hands down to help him but he snarled and pinned them to the wall with one hand. She gasped loudly eyes screwing shut when he began rubbing at her sensitized clit.

“So fucking wet! Are you wet for me, Stiles?” he breathed into her ear which sent more sensation ratcheting through her body.

“Derek.” She pleaded as he bent down and sucked her nipple back into his mouth. “Derek!”

He grinned against her breast, nipping at the skin above it and leaving an imprint, which satisfied his wolf. “What? What do you want?”

“Want to touch.” She said panting staring him directly in the eyes as her normally golden-amber ones glowed an Electric Crimson.

Derek grinned wolfishly eyes flashing crimson in return.

He leaned in, dragging his lips along the rim of her ear and dipped his tongue in. She shuddered and her lips curled up in a snarl.

“ _Come and get it_.”

   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her heat finally broke probably about two days later. They were both sprawled out over Derek’s bed, sated but tired and slightly hungry on Stiles’ part. Derek’s head had ended up on her stomach almost as if he thought he could hear his future pups already. Stiles smiled at him, running gentle hands through his hair, playing with the soft strands.

“I had a plan.” His voice shocked her from her sleepy state.

“Hmm?” she asked, eyes still closed, hand moving absentmindedly.

“For Mating season.” He said gruffly, moving his way up the bed so his head was on the pillow next to hers. His hand remained on her stomach. He flushed a bit and Stiles smiled curious.

“Like what?” She couldn’t help but tease him. “Asking my dad for permission to date me?” she chuckled.

At his stoic face, she stared at him, mouth wide.

“Seriously?”

He huffed, looking away, almost irritated. “It’s tradition.”

She smiled softly at the annoyed look and played with his hair some more. “That’s really sweet, Derek. It would have been absolutely perfect.”

“I was going to court you, bring you gifts.” He pressed soft kisses over her belly. “Present myself to your dad so he could deem me worthy of being your mate. If he said yes, was going to spend as much time with you as I could so you could be covered in my scent. When your heat came, we would have been prepared.”

“What happened?” She asked, noticing the way he talked in the past tense. She couldn’t help but feel like she did something to discourage him from his plan.

He looked up at her with a frown, sensing her doubt. “Deucalion.” He said simply, confusing her. “He moved in and you started spending more time away. Then, he started going after you and you were scared anytime any Alpha besides your dad got near you. I kept him away from you as much as I could. I didn’t want you to be scared anymore.”

“Oh Derek.” Stiles said sucking in air. While she couldn’t say she was quite in love with him yet, she did recognize the new warmth in her body. She smiled widely and pulled him up to her face and kissing him deeply.  “I’ve got you now. I’ll never be scared again.” 


	2. Chapter 2

I know this isn't what y'all were expecting, guys and I'm sorry. I'm declaring a short hiatus for the time being. I've been so swamped with school, work and my life in general. BUT! I promise it won't be a long one because school is almost over and the holidays are coming up so I'm going to have some more free time in the future. Hopefully, Stiles will start agreeing with me and stop giving me a hard time about the true second chapter.   
Anyway, I love all you guys who still read my stuff and favorite and comment on it. Y'all are seriously the best. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like the ending but whatever. There will be a second chapter to this I swear, don't hate me. It'll have the actual mating part in it. I just wanted to have the whole chapter devoted to the pron. (BECAUSE I APPARENTLY AM INCAPABLE OF WRITING PWPs AND NEED TO PRACTICE)


End file.
